


Feel Special

by LanaWritesTM



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Character Development, Denial of Feelings, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, smartest idiots in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaWritesTM/pseuds/LanaWritesTM
Summary: It's hard being the smartest person in the world when your right-hand man is the cutest person in the world.Dr.Robotnik knew this very well. Agent Stone wasn't only his right-hand man, but also one of the only people that could even attempt to rival his intellect. Being cute was just a small perk. And somewhat of a curse.~~~5 times Dr.Robotnik and Stone got closer and 1 time they finally closed the gap
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 370





	Feel Special

1\. Perfect!

It's so fucking stupid.

It's hard being the smartest person in the world when your right-hand man is the cutest person in the world. 

Dr.Robotnik knew this very well. Agent Stone wasn't only his right-hand man, but also one of the only people that could even attempt to rival his intellect. Being cute was just a small perk. And somewhat of a curse.

Agent Stone wasn't just good for bringing lattes, no, he was also very good to look at. Who wouldn’t think that?

“Pin yourself to the wall,” Dr.Robotnik said sternly, walking closer towards him.

“So you walked in while I was working?” He whispered, standing close to his face. It had become commonplace for them to stand like this, Ivo leaning over him as he was put into his place.

“Yes- I brought these though,” Stone pushed slightly back upon him, handing him his latte. Dr.Robotnik took a small sip.

“Hm. It tastes perfect. I’ll give you a pass today.” He smirked. He got a pass every day. Stone knew just how he liked his drinks. A little bit sweet, but brewed very dark. A little bit of froth on top, and always equal parts half and half and milk. 

“Thank you sir,” Stone eased off the wall before Robotnik pinned him back there, “One more thing,”

“Yes sir-“ Stone met his eyes before quickly averting them.

“You know how disposable you are,” Robotnik whispered, getting closer, so close they bumped noses, “Don’t ever forget that.”

“I won’t,” Agent Stone sighed.

“Good.” Dr.Robotnik moved away from him, walking back towards his lab. 

It was an empty threat. He wouldn’t trade Agent Stone for the world. Maybe Stone knew too.

The man behind the mask wants him around until the end of time.

* * *

2\. You Got

Ivo had finally taken a short break. It was a rare thing for him to do in the middle of a project, but he just opened up Spotify and began jamming out. It wasn’t the most expected thing for him, but he’d listen to anything if it had a good beat. Singing wasn’t his forte, but it was the best way for him to relax his mind.

So he turned on Sunflower and began jamming out to the music. The music moved his soul. Nothing was planned, when the music turned on he automatically knew what to do.

Anything could call for music, big or small. A victory, a well-built machine, or even just a nice shower with great acoustics.

“And then you’re left in the dust, unless I stuck by you,

You’re a sunflower, I think your love would be too much”

Of course he had a love song on the playlist. He didn’t think much of it at all, it was just a good song from a movie. Entertainment was for everybody. 

Until he realized how much it would apply to himself after all.

Who happened to hear this through the wall? Stone, again. Sometimes he’d sit outside and listen. He thought he sang beautifully. Off-key, but beautifully. 

It was like this every Saturday. Making the projects fun a day before his optional break. All of the other agents would make fun of him or leave for food, not wanting to listen. But Stone made sure to sit outside, stay and listen. It was great to see the usually determined and goal driven man enjoy himself every once in a while. 

He knew his whole playlist by heart. Actually, he had found it online on Spotify and listened to it constantly. It was a unique mix, with lots of rock and rap, but a few pop or slower songs.

The next song, Majesty, had an entirely different vibe. Filled with deep bass and rap, it radiated the type of energy that Dr.Robotnik gave off. Calm and in control, a leader that knows his place and how to execute it. 

Most people would think anybody who did what he did wouldn’t ever take breaks for “meaningless” tasks like listening to music. By Dr.Robotnik knew that it had its place in his lab.

And Stone thought it was one of the most charming things about him.

* * *

3\. Always Next Time

He planned his attack to the nines. Every single time they thought that they won, they didn’t. That was the engineering genius that Robotnik had always taken himself for.

Until today. His plan failed.

Losing doesn’t mean giving up. It's just another step in the scientific method. 

“Ugh!” Dr.Robotnik shouted, throwing his controller down. It was unusual for him to get that frustrated.

Stone knew what to do the second he heard the noise through the door

“Need anything sir?” Agent Stone asked. Dr.Robotnik wasn’t one to vent, but when he did it was always to him. It was one of the perks of being his right hand. He knew more than the average agent under him would.

“These imbeciles! They ruined my goddamn plan!” He said, spinning his chair and gesturing to the screen. 

“There’s always next time,” Stone got closer to his chair, almost daring to place a hand on the back of it, “I know you’ll get them soon.”

“I’ve never been outsmarted before, how did they do it? I didn't see a single hole in my plan until that space hedgehog- _thing_ figured out how to remove the tracker from himself. All species are below me, even you. How could I know you’re correct?”

“You can’t know,” Agent Stone sighed before sitting next to him on the floor, “And neither can I be certain. but what I can be sure of is your success rate. 99.9%. I’ve never seen you fail.”

“I don’t fail. I’ll win the war despite this battle.” Dr.Robotnik said, putting more resolve into his voice. He paused for a bit, as if he were going to add something else. But he never did, “Go get me some machine parts, will you?”

“Of course.” Stone said before getting up. He always knew he could be a shoulder for Robotnik to lean on. It was good knowing just how to make the man smile. He was the only one that could after all.

* * *

4\. Just Call Me

Dr.Robotnik let his loss get to him. He couldn't even refer to it as a loss in his head. To him, it was just another failed experiment. 14 hours had passed, and he was still awake. He’d employed every method in the book just to finish his next cruiser. It was worth it though. He only had a few more parts to install.

Sleep wasn’t Ivo’s top priority when he had so much work to do. After all, there was a lot more at stake than just a bot. The entire world was at stake, and if he couldn’t save those idiots from themselves, he could never call himself a successful person. 

Agent Stone knew his work ethic very well. If something went wrong he wouldn't stop until it was correct. He also would play music and dance after a victory. He always denied it out of embarrassment, but he went red whenever it was mentioned. So teasing him about it every once in a while wouldn't hurt.

He also knew how little sleep Dr.Robotnik got on these nights. The night that had only happened one other time. So it was only fitting for Stone to go out of his way to buy only the best of coffees, hand distill it, and give it to him on the way in.

“Dr.Robotnik,” Agent Stone inched open the door as he carried both in, setting one near him. “Your latte. I added extra espresso to your coffee. I know how hard you work.”

“And balanced the half and half with the milk?” 

“Of course,” He smiled, taking a sip of his own, “Did you finish the machine?”

“Final touches. Then I’ll be unstoppable. Thanks for the latte. You can watch a professional at work,” Dr.Robotnik continued working on his project, 

“So, doctor-” Agent stone started before being cut off

“Ivo. Just call me Ivo,” He interrupted. It wasn’t like they always had to be professional. Getting close to people was just part of being human, and that was okay. Machines couldn’t substitute for a friend. Or a real handsome agent that brings you lattes.

“Are you sure sir?” Agent Stone asked hesitantly, “You’re usually very strict with what people call you. No misters or informality. What’s the change about.”

“It’s nothing.” He shrugged it off. It certainly was something though. It was starting to become a lonely world. When everybody is an idiot compared to you, it’s hard to make friends. It’s even harder to admit that somebody has become your friend when your whole brand is about being the only person that you need. 

“Okay,” Agent Stone sighed. He always read like a book to him. Despite acting like he didn’t care about anybody besides himself, he knew that wasn’t true. That was his way of opening himself to be vulnerable. Little by little, he opened up to the agent.

And he was not going to break that trust.

* * *

5\. new

“I left a box for you over there,” Dr.Robotnik said, pointing to a small light red box with a bow on top.

Agent Stone walked over to the box. He doubted that it was a trap, but he wanted to make sure, “Are you sure this is for me, Sir Ivo?”

“Who else would it be for? It has your name on top. I expect more from you.”

“Thank you,” He said, picking up the box before shaking it a little and carefully taking apart the wrapping. Inside of the box was a red and black striped tie, “A new tie? Why thank you, sir.”

“It’s only made of the finest materials for you. I expect you to take this new position with pride,” Ivo got up before taking the tie and putting it onto him.

“New position as head agent. You’ve been that for a while, but never had anything to show it. Now you do.” He patted him on the back as he finished tying the tie.

Agent Stone didn’t know he was the head agent. The way that Ivo placed the tie on his chest nearly made him blush. Getting close to him always did that. It was just that with recent events it had become harder to hide. So much harder. 

“This brings me great joy,” He looked up to meet Ivo’s eyes, “You’re very kind.”

“Does it? I usually don’t give gifts to people below me.” He sat back in his chair, “You’re just the exception.”

Of course, he was the exception. He was always right by his side and ready to do anything for him. Bring him food, to hand him tools, even just to ramble about experiments to. Robotnik needed somebody that was all ears to listen to him. And that’s just what Stone had become. 

Showing him even just a small token of appreciation was the least he could do. He gave him the recipe for the delicious lattes after all.

But for some reason, they always tasted better when Stone brewed them. 

And Stone was loyal enough to make them for him every single day, no matter the time orf day or night. Sometimes he could even sense when Ivo was in need of a latte. Like that night after the fight with Sonic. A long night calls for a good wake up drink. Which is just what Stone provided.

* * *

6\. ViViD (+ 1)

It had been a rough day. A pretty fucking rough day.

His car got a flat on the way to work. The milk in his fridge was spoiled, and after all of that there wasn't enough sugar in the house. So Agent Stone would have been late to work rather or not he stopped for the milk.

“Hey Ivo, I brought Dunkin.” He sat the breakfast wraps and coffee on the table, before eating one of his own. They were relatively small, not that it mattered. It just meant sacrificing his 2 so that the genius could have 3. Going back around the drive through for another one would have taken too long.

“Not the usual breakfast, hm? What’s up with that?”

“No time to. Got held up by a bunch of things.” He sighed as he sat on a spare stool, “I would have been late, and even if I wouldn’t have been, there was no milk or sugar.”

“You were late. 3 minutes late, actually,” Dr.Robotnik corrected, eating the first breakfast wrap, “Tastes fake. The cheese is terrible too.”

“Sorry sir…” He stared off at the machine before finishing his only wrap.

“You’re acting strange. Did something happen?” He spun his chair to look at the other man.

“Flat tire. That’s all. I’d just hate to mess up after all you’ve done for me this past week…” Agent Stone fixed his tie before looking back up, “I didn’t mean to disappoint you.”

“Disappoint? You’re one of my most valuable agents,” He got up, walking towards Stone, “Next time you have a flat just call me. I’ve got a fix for that”

“You have a fix for everything”

“I wouldn’t doubt it.” He agreed. 

He had a fix for most things sure, but what he didn’t have a fix for was his feelings towards Agent Stone. Nobody could ever find out, of course. It would ruin his image forever. He was supposed to be tough, isolated, and never need anybody besides himself. Instead, he couldn’t get him out of his mind, and constantly felt himself getting drawn closer and closer into him. There was no fix for a human held to the highest of expectations falling to his own nature.

Eventually, Agent Stone broke the silence.

“That bolt won't go in anymore than it already is, sir.”

Dr.Robotnik looked down as he realized how tightly he had been screwing in a rig, powered by Sonic’s fur. “You’re right. It wasn’t very me not to pay attention to a basic task like that.”

“Got something on your mind?” He asked.

“Not particularly.”

“You’re always brewing up something, is it just a new idea brewing up inside of your head?” Agent Stone asked. The response he got was not the one that he expected.

“I guess you could call it a new idea,” Ivo shrugged, “Want to help with it?”

“I thought you’d never ask! Of course!” Agent Stone got up excitedly before standing next to him in front of his current project, “What’s the idea?”

“You might think it’s quite odd and even somewhat bizarre, but you know I don’t give up,” Dr.Robotnik took a step towards him, “Are you sure you want to help?”

“Yes sir, I do.”

“Would you kiss me?” Ivo averted his eyes away slightly. He rarely was the one to break eye contact with somebody, but even asking that made him nervous.

“Would I-” Agent Stone began, his cheeks turning a bright shade of red.

“I’m not repeating it, just answer.” He bit his lip slightly before looking back up to him, “That’s the idea.”

“Yes! I mean… yes.” Agent Stone walked closer, “Is this good?”

Ivo leaned backwards onto his work station as he pulled Stone by his new tie into a kiss. He wasn’t sure how to do it, but their lips fit together like a lock and key. It felt amazing, like he was on top of the world. He could dance and sing. 

After they pulled apart, Agent Stone cautiously attempted to hold his hand. He hoped it wasn’t some sort of sick joke. They were both blushing though, so why would it be?

“Thank you, Ivo… Did you enjoy it? Not to be intrusive but I certainly did.”

“I love the way you kiss me. We’ll do it again. Trust me, we will.” He genuinely smiled, without any trace of regret or spite, “So the feelings are mutual?”

“Yes, they are,” Stone fully grasped his hand.

His eyes lit up, “You’re the best, Stone. The absolute best. And one more thing.”

“Yeah?”

“I put an extra carton of the goat milk in the fridge. I guess we can have lattes together today after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comment if you enjoyed! I might make a sequel if enough people ask. I wrote this probably 50% on my phone, so I hope there's no formatting issues. Anyway, here's a list of all of the song references so they make a bit more sense:  
> \- Majesty by Apashe  
> \- Would you kiss me, you got, and perfect by WJSN (Cosmic Girls)  
> \- new, ViViD - LOONA  
> \- Sunflower by Post Malone  
> \- Feel Special by TWICE


End file.
